


Lazily

by DarkSilverWings



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/pseuds/DarkSilverWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too early to do anything more than admire Matsuoka Rin, but it's too late to try to fall asleep, what with the warm feeling he's flooded with from just the other's presence. Nanase Haruka is content, overwhelmingly so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazily

Lazily  
Nanase Haruka/Matsuoka Rin

Carmine locks dripped lazily through his fingers, curving into the joints and twisting where they couldn't, but the sight only elicited a warm smile as he shifted his hand to pet the other's hair and run a clump of locks through his digits again. He couldn't tell if the other was asleep or not; his eyes were closed and his breathing was even, an unconscious smile stretching his lips just to be mimicked. The vermillion-blue sunlight fell through his windows into the hair in his fingers, adding to it a soft pink hue, like the cherry blossom petals this other loved so much, admittedly reminding him of when he'd finally submitted to the others wistful dream and let the pool fill with rose tinted colour; admiring the lavender it turned the blue of the pool, a pastel wonder that could hardly be compared to the dark indigo-violet of red hair reflecting the pool's own shades. He wondered briefly if his partner loved cherry blossoms as much as swimming pools, considered asking him to flower viewing at some point if only so he could admire the yukata he would wear, the vibrant pins in his hair and light in eyes he couldn't see right now, and saved the question for an hour he was more coherent.

"Nn, Haru?" The sleep-addled voice asks, breaking Haruka out of his reverie and pinning his attention to the sanguine of his eyes as they opened, slender fingers rubbing the remnants of his slumber from them roughly, broken by a small yawn and the tear from it sliding its staining path down the other's smooth cheeks. Haruka was hardly thinking when he brushed the tear off and licked it, confirming to his racing heart and the questioning gaze of the other that, "It does taste like the ocean." Which was warm, salty, clear, but most of all _home_ in the water like the pool, like this boy's arms- it wasn't right to call him a man yet, he refused up believe he was. Finally registering the situation, and the flush that highlighted his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, fire red eyes almost glowed as he stuttered, "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to doze at all, it just happened and- dammit I'm sorr-"  
"Rin, don't apologise. Stay the night?"  
Haruka earned a raise of an elegant crimson brow, accompanied by the faint incomprehensive smile that he knew meant Rin could hardly believe him sometimes, and if he's honest he doesn't want to.

They surprise each other, they always have, from dives to times to what swimsuit they wore- Haru wanted Rin in a speedo or at least thigh length jammers and Rin insisted Haru wear ankle length jammers -it was their mentality that constantly shocked the other, and that's what gave them sparks. Haruka wouldn't admit it out loud, but despite his change-reluctant, one track mindset, he found himself daydreaming time and again about how Rin would surprise him next, an inconstant in his greyscale world. Every other colour looked brighter and more alive to Haruka's eyes when bathed in the soft red tint of his boyfriend. Though Haruka doesn't need verbal confirmation if actions convey answers well enough, Rin has always been full of pretty words and deep sayings, so it's not as an inconvenience and more as an adorable admittance when Rin stutters out a, "F-fine whatever, you could use something other than mackerel for breakfast." Though the redhead would never concede to being called adorable.  
Normally anybody would receive a glare and then a brush off of words if they mentioned his taste for mackerel, but he knew Rin didn't care, knew the young swimmer was only thinking about his health, and let the words slide uncontested in the silence between them for a handful of heartbeats. Then he responded, "Decide in the morning, go back to sleep."  
Rin shifts his head, "But it's nearly sunrise, almost morning."  
Without preamble, Haruka shifts his hand and pulls the curtains closed, "No it's not."

If the soft laugh that sets his heart on fire is anything to go by, Rin decides to humour his joke, decides not to slip off at sunrise to go swim even though they're on a trip with friends, and Haruka is thankful for the lazy morning that's bound to follow. A tired shark flops back between his arms, harmless tears pricking his eyes as he yawns and blinks his eyes open to meet the navy blue of Haruka's. Said boy only tightens his arms around Rin's waist and blinks affectionately, letting his expression soften when Rin drapes his arms around Haruka's neck and tries to still his breathing against his chest. Maybe it's mornings like these that keep him hoping and drag his heart along with Rin on every trip possible, just incase he may see this again; it'll always be like he's never seen it before when he does. He leans down to peck the other's lips and falls asleep with the taste of sakura against his lips pressed to chlorine scented hair.


End file.
